thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 6/Transcript
Zoot: Happy?! Trudy: (Moaning) No I won’t you mustn’t please you mustn’t no please Salene: She’s bad, isn’t she? Amber: You’d better find Bray Salene: What about the baby? Amber: She’s sleeping. and she’ll be fine with me. Salene: You need anything? Amber: Food and water, my mom. She was brilliant when people were ill. Cloe: Come on, come on, come on, good girl. Lex: Cereal for lunch. This is revolting. I mean, who eats cereal without milk anyway? It’s like eating bird food! Jack: Well, My apologies. Your lord ship! I didn’t have the time to lay on fresh dairy produce. I did have about ten litres of milk. but, it turned into cheese Zandra: Ugh. Salene: Has anyone seen Bray? I can’t find him anywhere! Lex: And we don’t want to. Zandra: How’s Trudy? Salene: Delirious, calling out all sort of strange stuff. Jack: And the fever? Salene: Heavy. she’s soaked through the bedding, it’s dripping wet Lex: Do you mind? it’s hard enough keeping this muck down as it is. Salene: I’ve looked for him everywhere. Lex: Gone for good this time I bet, run of and left us to deal with his mess Salene: Don’t be so mean. if he’s gone outside I’m sure he’s got a good enough reason. Lex: Yeah, like he’s spying for another tribe for instance. Salene: There’s no proof of that, Lex! You're just trying to stir up trouble! Jack: He does keep vanishing without a word. Lex: Exactly. Salene: Don’t listen to him, Jack! he’s trying to brainwash you, you’ve been on Bray’s case ever since you first laid eyes on him! Zandra: And the only reason your defending him is cause you fancy him rotten. Salene: Who? Zandra: Bray of course, you fancy him Salene: No I don’t, I just think it’s unfair to judge someone before having all the facts. Ryan: If my girlfriend was sick I’d stay with her. Lex: That would make her more sick. Zandra: A girl likes a man who’s considerate, Lex. Lex: Is that a fact? Zandra: It is actually. Lex: Face it! Bray couldn’t hack it! when the going got tough he didn’t have the guts to stick around. Salene: Well, I hope you're wrong! Jack: It doesn’t matter either way. if Dal doesn’t get back soon with the antibiotics Zandra: Do you think he will? Lex: No way. he doesn’t stand a chance out there alone. if the Locos don’t get him, another tribe will Patsy: Bob, Bob Amber: It’s alright Trudy. it’ll be alright I promise you it’ll be alright Patsy: Bob, Bob come here sit down there’s a good boy oh sit down stay still you like being groomed Amber: Could you kids please do that somewhere else? Trudy’s trying to sleep and the noise is driving me nuts. Patsy: Sorry Amber, I guess we just weren’t thinking Amber: That’s okay. just go and make Bob beautiful huh? Ryan: Where are we going now? Zandra: Just follow me. I’ve got a surprise for you Amber: Zandra, I need to make Trudy some soup. could you look after her while I’m gone? Zandra: Sorry Amber, but sick people make me feel yuck. I can’t help it sorry Cloe: Come on. this, this is a fridge it keeps things cold. things like food and drink. like milk. like what your mummy makes. one day, you’ll make milk as well. Cloe: (Whispers) Come on! Amber: Come on Trudy, you can beat this! you’ve just got to want to fight it! think of all you have to live for, like your baby. you don’t wanna miss out on watching her grow up. and then there’s Bray. so much to live for. where are you Bray? where are you when she needs you? Salene: Jack! Am I disturbing you? You do that every day, don’t you Jack: Well, you never know when you're gonna strike it lucky, Do you? Salene: You really think someone’s out there tuning in? some adult? Jack: There has to be, the virus can’t have wiped out the whole planet! Salene: I suppose it’s like being stranded on a desert island. putting a message in to a bottle... and sending it out to sea. Jack: Yeah, something like that! Salene: I wanna give the baby a bath. she’s starting to smell. Jack: What are you telling me for? Salene: Because it’s gonna take more than one water ration. and as we’re sort of a group and share everything... I thought I better ask everybody first. Jack: You're not using my share to do that! Salene: Why not?! She needs to be clean! Jack: I need not to die of thirst!! Salene: Don’t be so dramatic! Jack: I’m not! I’m being pragmatic! Well, you go ahead, ask the others. maybe they’ll be dumb enough to give you some of Their's Lex: Woo-hoo! Go Zan! You could have been a model easy! Zandra: I still might be once things get sorted out. What do you think, Ryan? How do I look? Ryan: You look great, Zandra Salene: Hi! Listen, I need to give the baby a bath. it’s dirty. Ryan: And smelly. Salene: We’ve gotta keep it clean or it’ll get a disease! Zandra: That’s the last thing we need. Salene: But I need more than my water ration! Lex: No need to use your ration, Sal. Take it out of mine. Zandra: What? Salene: Really? Zandra: Lex! How wonderful of you, sacrificing yourself for a little baby Lex: Hey, Never say I’m not considerate. Zoot: It’s too dodgy. Bray: I’ll see you later. Cloe: Sshh. Ryan: I don’t get why we’re doing this. Lex: Because I’m a wonderful human being, Ryan. Didn’t you hear it? Ryan: But you don’t even like babies! Lex: It’s politics. Look, I know it’s a big word, but trust me. it don’t do any harm being popular. If I can make myself look like a hero, I will Ryan: So, what are we doing up here again? Lex: To take it out of the tank, Ya idiot! Ryan: The tank? But that’s everybody’s, Lex! Lex: So? Who’s gonna know any difference? Well, Go on! make me a hero. Lex: There you are. Warmed it up for you and everything Salene: Thanks Lex. But where’d you get the water from? Lex: Hey, I didn’t use all my ration. Ryan will tell you. I’ve been days without water. I’m like a camel. Salene: That’s so very kind. I have to admit, I didn’t think you had it in you. I’m a bit surprised. Lex: I’m full of surprises, Salene. So do I get a little kiss for my trouble? Salene: Oh, well. Lex: No matter! I don’t need a reward anyway. Bray: Cloe, Cloe, Cloe! Zandra: Hi. Amber: Have you seen the tin opener? Zandra: No. Amber: Great, that’s marvellous! you turn your back for five minutes and this place is a tip Zandra: Here it is. Amber: Thanks. Zandra: How’s Trudy? Amber: Not good. Zandra: I can’t make Bray out. I mean, does he love her or not? Amber: Trudy? Zandra: I mean, where is he? I thought he was so nice at first, didn’t you? Amber: I didn’t give it a thought. Zandra: You’re a quiet one, aren’t you? I mean you say a lot, but you hide stuff. Amber: I don’t well like that. Zandra: Was Lex right about you fancying him? Amber: Me, fancy Lex? Zandra: No, Bray. You know what I mean. Amber: Zandra, he’s Trudy’s boyfriend for goodness sake! Zandra: Wouldn’t stop me. Amber: Have you seen the little ones? Zandra: Paul and Patsy are playing in the toy shop. But I haven’t seen Cloe all day. Amber: Great! that’s marvellous! Here we are trying to get something together and nobody’s ever here! I mean, they just keep going off and disappearing! what’s the point in that? Zandra: So, you do like him then? Ryan: What do they look like? Lex: Batteries, Ryan. They look like batteries. I know Jack has them hidden somewhere. Lex: That little sneak. Bray: Hello, Chloe. who’s your friend? she have a name? Cloe: Bluebell. Bray: Bluebell, that’s a cool name. cool name for a cool calf Cloe: Stay away from me! Bray: Don’t be scared! I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m your friend, remember? now come on. let’s go back to the mall. it’s not safe here Cloe: What were you doing with that bad man? Bray: Well, that’s a secret. our secret. Cloe: But that was Zit. Bray: His name is Zoot. Chloe: He’s bad! if he’s your friend, I should tell Amber! Bray: Believe me, he’s no friend of mine now listen if you keep my secret I’ll say nothing to the others about bluebell if they find her do you know what they’ll want to do to her they’ll want to eat her that’s right they’ll wanna kill her cook her and eat her Chloe: No Bray: It’s your choice if you say nothing about Zoot I’ll say nothing about bluebell well our secret Lex: Come on yes Jack: What are you doing put that down Ryan: Sorry Jack: Do you have any idea how important this radio is this radio could be our only link to the outside world Ryan: I was being careful Jack: Yeah well never touch it again Lex: Lay of him it’s only a useless piece of junk Jack: Junk this radio could be our only lifeline Lex: And what do you expect to pick up static the weather forecast Jack: Well you’ll feel pretty stupid when I do make contact with somebody Lex: In your dreams Jack: And who gave you permission to use my batteries for that moronic game Lex: It’s not just a game it’s training it’s focusing my mind and sharpening my fighting skills Jack: It’s just a game Lex: It’s developing my hand co-ordination my reflexes Jack: That skill doesn’t give you the right to waste our energy sources Lex: You want me to stop playing okay I was getting tired anyway Jack: Hey give me those Lex: Don’t even try it hold on to him Ryan if he comes at me again I might have to hurt him bad Jack: Let me go Ryan: Sorry it’s for your own good Dal: You guys I’ve got them Chloe: I want to play please can I Bray: We haven’t got time we need to get back Chloe: But I want to Bray: Well maybe tomorrow Chloe: If you won’t let me play I’ll tell on you I’ll tell about Zoot Bray: Now that’s not very nice Chloe: Please it won’t take long five minutes just five minutes Bray: Chloe do you remember about Trudy Chloe: She’s not very well Bray: Oh it’s worse than that Chloe she might even die do you know what that means Chloe: That’s what happened to all the grown ups Bray: And if we don’t hurry up and get back we might be to late and we might not see Trudy ever again and we don’t want that do we come on Dal: Her temperatures sky high I’m not to sure about the correct dosage Jack: It’s never much more than two Amber: Two sounds good, Dal Dal: Yeah two’s the safe amount and enough to have some effect could you hold her head up Jack: Try not spill to much water Lex: Shut up Jack Amber: Come on that’s enough she needs some rest she’s doesn’t need us gawking at her move it she’s not a spectator sport Dal: I guess the same again in a few hours Amber: Okay, I’m exhausted Salene: I really hope you make it Trudy honestly Ryan: Money lovely money Bray: Now remember what I said Chloe: No Zoot no Bluebell Bray: Good girl Salene: Bray, Chloe where have you been Bray: How is she Salene: Dal came through with the antibiotics she had some a few hours ago Bray: It’s to early to tell Chloe: Is Trudy going to be okay Salene: Yes Chloe she had some medicine that’ll make her better Bray: Hang in there Trudy hang in there Jack: Your taking more than your share Amber: Lex we do have a rationing system Lex: What system I don’t see any system but first come first serve Zandra: I don’t like sweet corn does that mean I can have more baked beans Dal: No way if you don’t like sweet corn that’s your problem Patsy: You can have my share I’ve got enough already Lex: Anybody wanna give me there spaghetti Zandra: You can have some of mine I’m watching my figure Lex: Your not the only one Amber: Where have you been Bray: Searching for medical supplies went through every chemist and drug stores I could find Amber: Get anything Bray: They were all stripped down found her in the playground and brought her home, thanks Dal what you did for Trudy was very brave Amber: I’m curious Bray where exactly have you been Bray: Well I told you Amber: Well why should we believe you, you could be lying Lex: That’s what I’ve been saying all along Amber: You claim you’ve been all over the city but somehow you manage to come back completely empty handed Bray: It was all gone Amber: Everything, every plaster every tube of toothpaste every single little aspirin Bray: I was only looking for what Trudy needed there wasn’t time for anything else Amber: Not even a split second to pick up something we might need something useful Zandra: Give him a break he was trying to save Trudy’s life Amber: So was Dal he risked his neck Bray: And I’m very grateful to him Amber: Only him not the rest of us you stand there stuffing down our food but you don’t seem to think you owe us anything in return what is it with you Bray the comings and goings the air of mystery is it all a pose or is it for real come on Bray what’s the big secret Bray: None of your business! Lex: Well, we better make it our business, hadn’t we? Category:Series 1 transcripts